No Russian/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite tracks Private First Class Joseph Allen in Moscow, Russia as he goes on to his next assignment: Follow Vladimir Makarov. As he is briefed on his assignment, Makarov's profile is shown. Shepherd: The rest of Task Force 141 brought in the ACS, Allen. Two men took down an entire base. I ask much more from you now. Yesterday you were a soldier on the front lines. But today front lines are history. Uniforms are relics. The war rages everywhere. And there will be causalities. This man Makarov is fighting his own war and he has no rules. No boundaries. He doesn't flinch at torture, human trafficking, or genocide. He's not loyal to a flag or country or any set of ideals. He trades blood for money. He's your new best friend. You don't want to know what it's cost already to put you next to him. It will cost you a piece of yourself. It will cost nothing compared to everything you'll save. 'Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow, Russia' The scene starts black. Sounds of a moving elevator are heard. Zippers are opened, bulletproof vests are worn, and weapons are cocked and locked ready. Makarov: С нами Бог. (God is with us.) The elevator opens on the second floor. Makarov: Remember - no Russian. Vladimir Makarov, Private First Class Joseph Allen (CIA alias - Alexei Borodin), and three other men walk out of the elevator. Makarov inflicts a terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow, Russia: they fire on the waiting civilians and security guards. They walk through the security checkpoint and continue to fire on civilians and security guards at the waiting area. Makarov: Up the stairs. Go. They move up the stairs where there are more civilians running away. They continue their attack through the stores, the food court, and the lobby. Security guards appear, but they are easily eliminated by Makarov and his men. They come to an elevator where more guards are trying to move in to counter attack, but they are killed by a grenade tossed into the elevator. Makarov: Let's go! As they move down the stairs to a gateway, a flight board is seen switching all of its flights to "Delayed", indicating that the airport is on lockdown. They move out to the termial, where armored vans and helicopters are seen dropping off FSB Troops. Makarov: They're right on time. Check your weapons and ammo. Viktor: I've waited a long time for this. Makarov: Haven't we all. Makarov opens a door and the group follows him. '' '''Makarov:' This way. Let's go! The group follows Makarov into a gate servicing area. '' '''Makarov:' Go. They advance onto the tarmac. '' '''Makarov:' For Zakhaev. Police officers equipped with riot shields swarm the runway. '' '''Makarov:' F.S.B. - take them out. They engage the F.S.B. The player would use his M203 Grenade Launcher and Frag Grenades to make easy work on them. Lines are said as they fight. ????: Move!; Moving!; Coming through!; Go! Go! As they move up, they encounter more FSB troops on the runway and more firing from a second floor. ????: Contact, second floor windows! PFC. Allen: Copy that! Second floor windows! If the jet engines are shot, they will go in flames before they explode. ????: Stay clear of the jet engine! They continue to engage as more troops are dropped off by vans. ????: Over by the landing gear!; Behind the bus! Lev and Kiril are eventually killed. Viktor: Man down! Makarov: He's dead, leave him! Allen, Viktor, and Makarov' kill all the FSB.'' '''Makarov: 30 seconds. Go. They run to another gate service area. Makarov: This way. Let's go. Makarov opens a door and they move inside to where an ambulance is parked. '' '''Makarov:' Hallway clear. They approaches the ambulance. '' '''Makarov:' Hold your fire. The back door of the ambulance opens. '' '''Anatoly:' Ну, шевелитесь! (Move!) Get in! We sent a strong message with this attack, Makarov. Makarov and Viktor get in the ambulance. The player either stands where he is or follows as Makarov helps him up. '' '''Makarov:' That was no message... Makarov pulls out his M9 and shoots Allen. '' '''Makarov:' This is a message. The American thought he could deceive us. When they find that body... all of Russia will cry for war. The ambulance drives away. The F.S.B. run into the parking lot and find Allen's body. '' '''F.S.B:' Группе 4! Следить за вторым терминалом! Террористы могут пройти через подземный туннель, приём? (Group 4! Watch to the second terminal! Terrorists can pass through an underground tunnel, do you copy?) The player's vision whites out as Allen dies. Video thumb|500px|left|Entire level Category:Transcripts